Imagination
by Arctimon
Summary: It runs wild. It makes things come alive. And it's something Beast Boy is putting to good use. It also might surprise a certain teammate of his. BB/Raven, slight TTG! crossover.


_**Disclaimer: **__The Teen Titans animation is the property of Glen Murakami and Warner Bros. Animation._

* * *

_"So Raven, don't say anything if I can wear your cloak."_

_The goth girl shook her head slightly, indicating a no._

_"Awesome, thanks!" Beast Boy grabbed her cloak off of her body, leaving her in just her leotard._

_"Let's see if it fits." He sniffed the cape. " Hmm...fresh."_

"Haha! This is going to be awesome."

_"Don't say anything if I can use your spell book to turn the couch into a burrito."_

"Alright, I'll use some of her magic words here. She only has, like, three of them. Shouldn't be too hard to make up some other stuff."

_"Don't say anything if-"_

"What are you doing?"

"Gah!" Beast Boy skyrocketed into the air, scared by Raven's sudden appearance behind him. He floated down as a butterfly and landed on Raven's head.

"You're usually wasting the day indoors playing your silly video games. Why the sudden change?"

Beast Boy glided back to the ground to change back, trying to gather his strewn materials in the process. "No reason. A guy can't go outside and enjoy the sunshine?"

"A _guy_ can," Raven monotoned. "You, on the other hand, are a different story."

Beast Boy looked around to see if any of his other Titans had followed Raven outside. Sensing nobody else around, he attempted to get his papers back into a neat pile. "Well, what are _you_ doing out here? You talk about me not being out here; you're practically allergic to the sun."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the shape shifter. "Fair point. Cyborg wanted me to find you. He hadn't seen you in a while."

"I'm right here. Go tell him that."

If Beast Boy had looked up at that moment, he would have noticed in his continued rush to gather his paper that Raven was currently reading a couple of the pages. But alas, he was never very gifted in the "peripheral vision" department.

"What _is_ all this, anyway?"

"Like you really want to know."

"Since my name is on one of these papers," Raven said, pointing at the middle of one of his scraps, "Then yes, I would like to know."

Beast Boy sighed, the leaflet fully formed again. "You'll think it's stupid."

"I already think it's stupid."

Raven motioned to continue, but she looked up at him to see his eyes and lips starting to quiver.

"...But perhaps you could change my mind about it."

He lightened up immediately, holding his papers out for her to grab. "Then why don't you go ahead and start with-"

"Hold your horses there, Beast Boy," Raven interrupted, her arm out in his face. "I'm just reading it. As Cyborg would so 'eloquently' put it, 'slow your roll'."

"Sounds like something I would say."

"Noted. Now give."

He handed the papers, which Raven began to glance through.

Not twenty seconds later...

"So, how-"

"If you're going to do this excessively, I'm going to turn your mouth into a shredder."

With that, Beast Boy took his seat under the shade of the tree. He wasn't one to wait patiently, but it was either that or be force-fed all of his hard work, so he had no alternative.

For the next five minutes, he stayed quiet. He had to admit that the silence with Raven was a nice change of pace from what he was accustomed to. Being outside writing was one thing; being out there with the one person who would even tolerate this sort of thing was some-

"Heh."

Beast Boy's head whipped around so fast his cheek almost smacked into the trunk of the tree. Unbeknownst to him, Raven has sat down next to him, the stack in her lap. And there was a small grin on her face.

And something had come out of her mouth. Something like...

"Did you...just laugh?"

"No."

The answer was a little too quick for Beast Boy's taste. His smile grew from ear to ear.

"Admit it, you laughed."

"I will admit no such thing," she retorted.

"You're no fun, Raven." He folded his arms in a huff.

"I _will_ admit, though..."

His ears perked up again.

"Your writing is very...tolerable."

"Is the great and powerful Raven actually paying me a compliment?"

"Don't get used to it," she monotoned. "You'll probably do something tomorrow that I'll yell at you about." She skimmed through a few more pages, her interest piqued. "What's this yellow paper here?"

"Oh! That's something that I'm...still working on." He snatched the paper out of her hands and back into his folder, hoping Raven hadn't noticed the yellow T on the cover. "It'll won't be done for another week or so."

"O...K." Brushing his sudden grab aside, Raven glanced back and forth between the stack in her hands and his folder. "You're really into this, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You usually do nothing but spend hours on end either pulling stupid pranks or losing to Cyborg and Robin on the GameStation. Doing something that requires genuine thought and planning doesn't seem like something you would do." She held up a random sheet. "Outlines, talking points, actual legible writing."

"Yeah, those loopy letters take a while to get used to. Cursive's not my strong suit."

Raven looked back down at the words, letting her next statement out before she could catch herself.

"It's impressive."

Beast Boy stared at her, hesitant to believe that she had said it herself. Raven saw his surprise and quickly tried to backtrack. "I mean for you. There's still a few things that I can see that you need to work on. Word choice, things like that. But still...not bad for someone just starting off."

"Thanks, Raven." He leaned back into a more comfortable position, his hands behind his head . "Perhaps you need me to give you a few pointers?"

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Always the sarcastic one, are we?" Beast Boy teased as he closed his eyes.

There was no response from her, so he decided to cherish his little victory by keeping quiet. He settled more into the tree, ready for a little _siesta_...

He felt her finger lightly tapping him on the shoulder. No doubt a question for the foremost literary genius.

"What's up, Raven?"

"I need you to clarify something."

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Read this line for me."

She pointed to a sentence near the bottom of her current page, and Beast Boy peeked one eye open to read it aloud.

_"So Rae-Rae, you gonna buy a new bathing suit too?"_

Uh oh.

He rocketed up to his knees and turned to his teammate, whose eyebrows were threatening to soar off into space at the height they were at.

"You want to explain _that_ to me?"

"Uhhh...there's this person that I know named Raymond who has that nickname?"

"Try again."

Beast Boy sighed loudly. "OK, fine. I may have...accidentally heard you and Starfire talking about going to the mall yesterday and it sort of...went from there."

"Uh huh."

She got up on her feet, and he held his hands over his face, ready to ward off any demonic energy that she was going to throw his way.

Too bad the only thing he got was the light _thwap_ of the stack of papers hitting his head.

"Keep working on it."

He blinked twice, making sure he heard her correctly. "That's it? No yelling? No threatening to throw me in a portal into another dimension?"

"You _want_ to give me ideas?"

Raven's tone shut him up nicely.

"Nope."

"Good." She drew her cloak around her body, turning to head back into the Tower. "I will let Cyborg know not to disturb you unless there is an emergency."

She set off, and Beast Boy took his paper off of his head, surprised by his teammate's demeanor. Compliments, banter, sarcasm. Only one of those things were a normal occurrence with her. The other two only happened once in a blue moon.

"Guess I'll take what I can get."

He made a motion to lay back down...

"By the way, Beast Boy."

He craned his neck back to see Raven halfway up the hill. "Yeah?"

"Starfire did manage to get a new one for me when she dragged me to the mall yesterday."

"A new wh-Oh. R-really?" Trying not to imagine Raven in his head with a swimsuit on, he tried to shrug off her statement as a normal conversation. "That's nice. I mean, it's not nice. I mean it _is_. It's just...cool."

...Good job being suave, Beast Boy.

He tapped his pencil on his next sheet in an attempt to calm his brain down. "Sooo...let's say that I happen to be told what it looked like. Purely for story purposes, of course. You...want to tell me?"

"I don't know."

Beast Boy looked to see Raven circle back toward the tower, her hood now back over her head.

It was probably a good thing that he couldn't see the growing blush that was resonating on her cheeks.

"Use your imagination."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ha! You see, it's a literary joke. The title and the last word...

Never mind. :P

One, writing Raveast is fun, especially if you have something akin to a snarkfest between BB and Raven. It leads to really comical writing.

Two, this was suppose to come out before "Terra-ized". That did not happen. It would've made the joke in the story a little more funny, but meh. Can't win them all.

Three, I like the idea of **Teen Titans Go!** being something that Beast Boy thinks up in his off time. It gets so out of control and wacky that I think it fits perfectly with BB's frame of mind. Plus, he already exaggerates everybody's quirks in the old show; why wouldn't he do something like that now?

Most people will notice that I have not written anything in a long time. To that I say...nothing.

Yet.

I'll have something else up later in the week, as well as a DevArt Journal probably on Friday detailing the happenings of the past few months. Stay tuned.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time, peeps.


End file.
